Changing Ways
by Lost In Memory
Summary: COMPLETE REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Six Months

Harry's birthday, the summer after fifth year had turned out to be pretty much torturous; on top of his godfather's death he now had to deal with the betrayal of some 'friends'. Harry's friend goblin Ragnok had sent him a letter earlier in the week; he read it once more before grabbing some clothing and his wand, and floo-ing from Mrs. Figg's place to Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
As the last Potter in your line, and upon turning sixteen you come into control of ALL of your finances, property's and familial abilities. A meeting will be set up with me on the evening of the thirty-first to talk through your finances and properties. Another meeting will be set up with our Goblin Healer Nanook to find out and hone your familial abilities, potions will be used, please bring the following: wand, robes, comfortable clothing, cloak, a pet or familiar if you have one. You will be asked to spend a week with the goblin nation, as the head of the Potter house you will come into your powers a year early including unlimited magic's and aparation licenses. Please report to Gringotts Wizarding bank at five p.m. on the evening of the thirty-first._

_May your gold always grow,_

_Ragnok_

"How may we help you?" asked the nearest goblin as Harry flooed in.

"I have a meeting with Ragnok and Nanook this evening," Harry whispered to the goblin, she bowed lowly.

"A pleasure Mr. Potter," she whispered, "follow me." Harry followed the she-goblin through a series of doors with intricate locks, he watched with interest as the goblin greeted thousands of others in a language Harry couldn't understand. "Ragnok, Mr. Potter has arrived," she said quietly, Harry heard the two whisper a quick transaction in Gobbledygook and she pushed Harry lightly through the door.

"Welcome Mr. Potter," said Ragnok.

"Oh please call me Harry," Harry said with a smile.

"Welcome, then Harry," the goblin said with a smile he had never been treated more humanely by a wizard before, "you may call me Ragnok."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ragnok," Harry said with a kind smile, the goblin was very pleased with the young wizard. "What exactly am I here for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well the first order of business is your finances," said Ragnok pulling up a stack of papers from thin air with a swish of his hand, Harry was amazed at the stack of papers. "Now the first thing is, as you are now of age in the wizarding world according to familial standards that is, you become the head of your house, and as the last Potter you become Lord Potter," Ragnok said.

"Lord Potter?" Harry asked with the raise of his eyebrow and a stifled laugh.

"Yes, Lord Potter," Ragnok said handing Harry a paper which he quickly scanned, his eyes widening,

"I didn't make those transactions sir," Harry whispered to all of the withdrawals that were over a hundred galleons.

"That's what we feared, it turns out Lord Dumbledore has interfered with our system again, as your legal guardian he was allowed to take out however much money you needed to be raised on…" Ragnok trailed off as Harry began to laugh. "What is funny Lord Potter?" asked Ragnok.

"Dumbledore…my guardian?" Harry laughed harder, "I was raised by my muggle relatives, who hate my guts…amusing right, I bet Dumbledore paid them to raise me." Ragnok was confused, it wasn't really funny, it was against the law, and after Harry had calmed down he looked at the goblin. "Please continue Ragnok."

"The second," said Ragnok handing Harry a small stack of papers, Harry read them through a couple of times before coughing.

"I own that much?" Harry asked in disbelief the numbers were high enough that he wasn't sure he could say them.

"Lord P…" Harry looked at Ragnok with his eyebrows raised, "Harry, this is what you haven't spent from your trust vault, the rest is in family vaults guarded by dragons, most of what is down in the family vaults are, books, jewelry, portraits, trunks, Harry you _are_ the richest wizard, in the world." Ragnok said watching the reaction of the young boy. Harry could only stare at the goblin. "Then we come about your properties," Ragnok said becoming uncomfortable.

"I have more?" Harry asked with a slight sigh.

"Of course Harry, here," Ragnok handed Harry another paper yet.

_Properties of the Potter Estate_

_1. Godric's Hallow – 4 Square KM_

_2. Marauder Manor- 15 Square KM_

_3. Number's Three, Four, Seven, Eleven, and Fourteen Privet Drive- ½ Square KM_

_4. Broken Ridge Isle's- 75 Square KM_

_5. Canada- 9,984,670 Square KM_

_6. Potter Ridge Quidditch Fields- 400 Square KM_

_7. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and grounds- 1,500 Square KM_

Harry looked at the goblin with wide eyes, "I _own_ Canada?" he asked in disbelief, the goblin smiled lightly and nodded. "Please say that's all," Harry whispered to the goblin. Ragnok laughed.

"Gods no, this is only the beginning young Harry," said Ragnok, "now you go meet with Nanook and I will straighten out this mess with Dumbledore and your money." The goblin smiled at Harry and ushered him into a room that reminded Harry much of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"My name is Healer Nanook," said a short, young, female goblin to Harry.

"I am Harry," Harry said with a smile.

"Great, now let's begin," she said asking for his wand and clothing, Harry passed the goblin his duffle bag of items and allowed himself to be seated in a bed and examined after being dressed in hospital apparel. "Seven blocks," the goblin said with a whistle.

"Blocks?" Harry asked confused.

"Magic blocks," said Nanook, blocks placed on your magic so you're not…as powerful, or to prevent accidental magic. Many wizards put accidental magic blocks on their children when they are five. "Please be aware the removal of these blocks will take much time…and will probably be quite painful," Nanook said looking to the wizard for consent. She handed Harry a list of blocks that were put on him, by who and when they were put on him.

_Blocks_

_1. Metamorphagi Block – age 2 months, James and Lily Potter, __**Reason: muggles watch as his hair changes rapidly through colors depending on moods.**_

_2. Accidental Magic Block – age 7 months, James and Lily Potter __**Reason: Blew up the stove three days before.**_

_3. Healing Block – age 3 years, Albus Dumbledore__**Reason: Heals at incredibly rate, not healthy**_

_4. Transformation and Speed Block – age 5 years, Albus Dumbledore __**Reason: Suspicious Muggles**_

_5. Mental Protection Block – age 9 years, Albus Dumbledore __**Reason: Unlisted**_

_6. Language Block – age 13 years, Albus Dumbledore __**Reason: Unlisted**_

_7. Core Block – age 15 years, Albus Dumbledore. __**Reason: Power is dangerous for body core.**_

"Please begin," Harry whispered bracing himself, according to Nanook they would remove the magic blocks in reverse order, and the last being put on just a few days ago. A block on his core power, his power resting at about thirty-one percent was not to its full potential.

"The rest time for removal of blocks is up to two months," Nanook said.

"Two Months?" Harry asked, "can't we shorten it...the order will be searching for me after today," Harry said with slight confusion, and a bit of anger towards the order.

"Well as Goblins we're quite adept to time spells, if you have enough money we can hire a team of goblins to keep up a time spell…and you can stay here for healing and other purposes for six months…but with the time spells it would really be like…six hours," Nanook explained, Harry nodded telling her that he defiantly had enough money. Within minutes nearly twelve goblins entered the room thanking Harry and Nanook. Three goblins and Nanook surrounded Harry and removed the first block, which was relatively painless, as it had been put up just a few days before.

"I thought this was supposed to hurt?" Harry said with confusion as he stood up and stretched waiting for them to begin the next block. Nanook chuckled at the young boy and handed his wand.

"Try it," she whispered, Harry whispered Lumos and the entire room lit with bright light.

"That…is bright," Harry said blinking his eyes. Nanook laughed again and instructed Harry to lie down and set his wand down again. Within seven hours all the blocks were removed, Harry was passed out on the hospital like bed, his hair and eyes changing rapidly through colors as if his metamorphosis abilities were excited to be freed.

Harry woke just one week later in the goblin time room, a mere fifteen minutes to the mortal world, turns out his healing block had blocked all of his natural healing abilities and his body recuperated very quickly. "Nanook," Harry said sitting up with a yawn.

"Harry you have woken quite quickly, just one week of solid sleep," she said impressed, marking it down on the charts.

"What can I do…I have five and three quarters months left," Harry said rolling his eyes lightly.

"Well…you did express your want to learn Gobbledygook and Latin did you not?" asked the goblin, Harry nodded enthusiastically. "First things first, we need a training schedule, to hone your new skills to perfection, as well as learning some new languages now that your blocks are off and your nutrition is up you should be able to gain muscle mass rather quickly." Harry nodded and listened as a schedule was made.

**5:30 am-6:10 am: Breakfast**

**6:15 am-7:15 am: Work out, massive tone building.**

**7:20 am-9:20 am: familial ability training**

**9:25 am-10:25 am: languages and healing**

**10:30 am -11:30 am: sword training**

**11:35 am-12:15 pm: Lunch/break**

**12:20 pm-1:20 pm: Mental abilities**

**1:25 pm-2:25 pm: Metamorphagi training**

**2:30 pm-3:30 pm: Wand building**

**3:35 pm – 4:45 pm: Magical Design and fine arts**

**4:50 pm- 5:40 pm: Magical abilities**

**5:45 pm-6:30 pm: Dinner**

**6:35 pm-10:00 pm: Advanced readings**

**10:05 pm- 5:00 am: Sleep**

**5:05 am-5:25 am: Shower**

Harry handed Nanook his schedule with a sigh, "It's a lot…but I only have five and three quarters months…what can I do in that amount of time?"

Nanook grinned, "Harry you have natural abilities in most of these things already, you will have no problem with languages, metamorphosis, magic, healing, family abilities, the only one I see you having trouble with is eating," she said poking Harry in the side hitting a rib. "We start at 5:05, set your alarm." Nanook whispered. Harry nodded and laid his head down falling into a deep slumber.

At approximately five a.m. Harry's wand woke him from his sleep, he looked at his schedule and jumped into the shower, putting on gym clothing that Nanook had laid out for him the night before. Today being his first day of training the goblin in charge of his muscle toning had him run for the first fifteen minutes at a sprint. At first he laughed at such a feat but within the first ten minutes he found himself quite out of breath and gasping for air, he did however complete the last five minutes and grabbed a drink of water. For the second fifteen minutes the goblin had him do crunches, and push-ups in quick repetition giving him only enough time to breathe. Harry was sore after his hour of hard workout, running, push-ups, crunches, weight lifting for the last half.

"Familial training?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Nanook said with a smirk knowing Harry would soon eliminate this from his list, his main family ability was natural healing and wandless magic, after taking off the block just a week before he would be able to maintain many things without a wand. Harry was equally surprised at how easily the healing and wandless magic had come to him. Nanook smirked at Harry and he calmly asked her what she was smirking about.

"What?" Harry asked as she continued to stare at her.

"I'm speaking in gobbledygook," Nanook said.

"You are?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as are you," Nanook said with a grin, languages could be crossed off of his list, as well as familial abilities.

Six months went very quickly for Harry, as a Potter he was fluent in every language, good with wandless magic, his Metamorphagi skills at their peak, he had built himself a wand look-a-like one that looked identical to his old wand but was in fact much more powerful. His studying was up to NEWT level, he was fairly good with a sword, and his body was much more finely tuned than before. His body was gorgeous his finely tuned muscles looked good on his medium body frame, his skin took on a tan glow as his Metamorphagi skills protected his body from the sun, his hair stayed black but had picked up a reddish tint in the sunlight. His eyes changed color rapidly depending on his mood unless he did something about it, usually minimal concentration to keep his appearance. Ragnok and Nanook had taught him the fine art of broom modeling, and sculpting, as well as drawing and wood carving. In his own time Harry had taught himself the basics of guitar and piano playing as well.

Tonks watched as Harry Potter walked out of Gringotts the same scrawny boy he had been five hours before, not much had changed…she did notice his eyes seemed a bit lighter of a shade of green. Harry worked hard on his appearance to make it as alike to six months before as possible. "Wotcher Harry," Tonks said punching him lightly on the arm.

"Tonks," Harry said with a light laugh, "you frightened me."

"Sorry then," she whispered.

"Are you on Order duty?" Harry managed to ask, Tonks shook her head negatively and saw Moody a few yards back.

"No…but Moody is," she whispered, "he's by the Leaky Cauldron entrance." Harry's eyes flickered and he saw the man hidden underneath his invisibility cloak.

"Shop with me?" Harry asked pulling out a list of things the goblins told him to buy.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black," Tonks said noticing the change in his aura, Harry nearly choked on his saliva.

"How?" he managed to spit out.

"I'm a Black…the last remaining on the light side…I can see aura's…the Potter one is Gold…the Black one is Green only Lord's and Lady's pick up the color aura's." Tonks explained quietly, Harry nodded and drug Tonks to a shop to pick out a new trunk.

"Of course it will have to be custom made," the trunk maker explained after Harry handed him a basic layout drawing. Harry nodded.

"Whatever it takes," Harry said with a nod, Tonks was amazed at the young boy's courage towards the older. Harry's new trunk was to have seventeen bedrooms in one compartment, a library in the next, a kitchen with MRE capacity, a bathroom, and three basic storage compartments.

"Quite the trunk eh Harry?" Tonks asked lightly, Harry nodded.

"It took me a long time to design," he said with a grin, Tonks finally realized why his eyes looked different.

"Harry where are your glasses?" she asked in sudden realization.

"Oh becoming Lord Potter-Black gave me my familial abilities one being healing…my eyes healed themselves," Harry said with a slight smirk, "and it took you long enough," he said chuckling. Tonks chuckled lightly and the two continued with their shopping. Everything that Harry bought went into his new trunk that the trunk maker had made him, a multitude of potions ingredients, and what Tonks considered the best part of their trip…clothing.

"Oh come on Harry," she pouted when he refused to model his clothing, he crumbled quickly under her begging and went to the changing room coming out with each different muggle outfit Tonks had picked, as well as a few of the wizarding robes.

"Are we done?" Harry asked looking at the forty bags of clothing by his feet.

"I'd say its safe to assume that," she said with a chuckle, Tonks waved her wand and the bags appeared in one of the storage compartments of Harry's trunk which was then shrunk and returned to his pocket.

"Tonks…" Harry said trailing off lightly, she looked at him curiously she had only known him for a little under a year now, what could he possibly want.

"Yea Harry?" she asked.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" Harry asked a light blush forming on his cheeks, but disguised quickly with his Metamorphagi, Tonks smiled at Harry keeping her skin color exact hiding her blush as well.

"Well I'm watching you…Order Duty," she said with a laugh.

"Well if you're watching me…want to hang out?" he asked, Tonks nodded and aparated Harry to his front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry," she said kissing his cheek and apparating away. Harry felt his heart flutter for a moment before he leaped into the air and whooped happily and opened the door entering the home. First order of business…taking care of the Dursleys.

"POTTER," Vernon yelled as Harry entered the room.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as pleasantly as possible.

"Where were you when dinner came around, Dudley has gotten nothing to eat," the boy who was mentioned rolled his eyes at his father and walked up the stairs.

"Ignore him Harry," Dudley yelled down the stairs before going into his cousins' room and sitting on Harry's bed. Harry looked at his uncle before speaking lowly and withdrawing his wand from its holster and placing it against the man's neck.

"I am of age in the wizarding world…I will not hesitate from using magic against you, I will not continue to do any of the chores you assign me, and if you question my authority check your resources…I own this home," Harry said turning and walking up the stairs calmly. He opened his door to find his cousin sitting on his bed cross legged.

"So what're we doing tonight?" Dudley asked.

"Well for dinner we have, Spinach salads with grilled chicken," Harry said unshrinking his trunk and setting it up at the foot of his bed. Harry and Dudley both ate their dinner and Dudley headed back o his own bedroom thanking Harry.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks whispered outside his open window, Harry jumped she had managed to frighten him again. He was wearing the outfit Tonks had deemed her favorite the day before, loose fit black jeans and a green button up silky shirt. "Nice choice," Tonks said, and much to her pleasure Harry allowed the blush to show on his face.

"Come on in," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her through the window. Tonks laughed and plopped down on Harry's bed.

"What's on the agenda?" Tonks asked Harry as he sat on his old trunk.

"Well we could chill out here or go to the park and hang out, there's a new movie playing in the cinema," Harry listed quite a few things and Tonks smiled.

"A movie sounds nice," Tonks said, "I haven't seen one in a few years, not since dad…well you know," she said quietly looking at her shoes, her father had died in the last death eater raid. "Oh wait...before we go," Tonks concentrated a simple moment and her hair got longer turning less bright, and more of a natural light brown.

"Two can play at that game," Harry said with a grin as his hair got longer turning bright green for laughs. Tonks' eyes widened.

"You're a Metamorphagi?" she asked, "since when?" Tonks said ruffling his now shorter blue hair.

"Since I visited the goblins and they removed my blocks on magic," Harry admitted, Tonks looked shocked.

"I thought the removal of blocks required rest," she challenged.

"They did…six months of it," he said with a sigh.

"I take it it's a long story," Tonks smiled, Harry nodded, "Don't worry Harry, I wont make you tell it, just…show me your real self," she asked.

"Only if you turn to your real self," Harry said.

"On three then," Tonks whispered as they turned back to back. "One, Two, Three," for a few moments the two let go of all concentration and Tonks whispered, "are you done?"

"Yea, you?" Harry asked.

"Yea…ready to turn around?" Tonks wondered.

"On three then," he joked and counted to three, Harry was amazed at the beauty of Tonks her eyes were the clearest color of blue, her hair was not blond, but not brown somehow a shade in between, her hair wasn't short, but barely grazing her shoulders. Her features were sharper than he remembered her cheek bones higher up, her lips perfect and pink. Harry noticed he wasn't the only one staring. "To the movies then?" he asked offering Tonks his arm. Tonks laughed but took Harry's arm and aparated them to the cinema down the street.


	2. Deathwish

Harry and Tonks arrived at the Cinema just twelve minutes before their movie was to play, Tonks was impressed with the younger boys look and she couldn't help but feel fuzzy upon looking at him. She had a crush on him a year ago already, she did wink at him…and then trip over that blasted umbrella stand. "So what movie Tonks?" asked Harry as they looked at the line of movies that had just started playing.

"Something scary," Tonks said with a smirk.

"If you're looking for a scary movie I'd suggest 'Psycho," a woman said who was leaving the theatre, "based off of what some American loony did, think his name was Ed Gein," the woman mentioned quietly.

"Ed Gein?" Tonks wondered out loud, "Wasn't he the Cannibal dude?" she asked the woman, but when she looked the woman had gone, "I'm going to take that as a yes," Tonks laughed. "You alright Harry…you look green," she said.

"Cannibal?" Harry asked, "as in…eats other people?"

"No…as in _ate_ other people," Tonks said, "I think he died in Eighty-Four," Tonks said trying to recall the lessons of her Auror training, "a real Psycho he was," she whispered.

"Maybe not Psycho…I don't want to think about Cannibalism," Harry whispered. Tonks nodded secretly thankful she wouldn't have to sit through an absolute horror as she thought Harry would like.

"What about _Deathwish_" Tonks suggested looking at the movie posters, it looked interesting and Harry agreed.

As the scene began, Tonks leaned over. "Oh give me a break," she whispered, "the scary villain is a little girl? Oh wait, okay that is a creepy looking little girl."

"Well, I think she's supposed to be, well something. A ghost maybe? A demon? Something not normal." Harry had whispered back

"Yeah, but still, it's not sca—AAHHHH!" Tonks had let out a shrill girly scream.

Harry's eyes went wide as the first victim was killed off in an extremely gruesome way after the scary demon girl popped out from behind him. It turned out to be the first of many jumpy and creepy scenes.

Tonks was curled up in a ball on her seat with her hands over her mouth, while Harry was doing the same except with his hands poised over his ears.

The main character walked into a dark room and when he turned on the lights, there was a body hanging from a ceiling fan. Tonks squeaked and Harry jumped.

"Who's bright idea was this?" she whispered.

"YOURS!" he whispered back, "do you want to leave?" he asked.

"No, I want to see what happens. Oh Merlin, you stupid girl, don't go that way you idiot! Just get out of the damn house, you stupid AHH!" she murmured, grabbing Harry's arm as she screamed. "What are they doing, Harry? What is that?"

"That's a gun. A Muggle weapon that kills things," he explained in a whisper.

"Then why isn't it working?" she asked desperately, not tearing her eyes from the screen.

"Because she's not human."

"So spells…"

"Wouldn't work, I'd guess."

"Oh Merlin."

"SHUT UP," a man near the back of the theatre yelled at the two screaming people, it would seem only Harry and Tonks were screaming.

"MAKE ME," Tonks yelled as Harry pulled her down in her chair, "stupid muggle doesn't know who the fuck he's dealing with," Tonks whispered to Harry.

"I know…now watch the movie."

Near the end of the movie the main character was trying to sleep, but kept hearing noises outside his window, he was to afraid to see what it was, staring at the window and all, Tonks and Harry were sure she was going to pop up right then, when she didn't they got quite confused and let out blood curdling screams as the man turned over and the demon-ghost girl lying right next to him.

The movie ended with the demon-ghost girl still on the loose, after the audience had momentarily thought the hero had killed it.

"I hate horror movies," Harry said with a shiver as he looked behind him after leaving the movies, the two had decided to walk back to Harry's and pick up some dinner.

"You're not the only one," Tonks sad jumping as a car honked its horn and grabbing Harry's hand. She visibly blushed and dropped Harry's hand. "Sorry," she whispered, "that movie has really gotten to me." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we just aparate back to my room, at least its safe there," Harry whispered, Tonks nodded and Harry hooked his arm with hers, and she aparated them to Harry's bedroom. The two both watched the dark corners of Harry's room jumping occasionally at a sudden movement, which usually ended up being a shadow of a tree from outside of Harry's window.

"What was that?" Tonks asked as a loud creak was heard from outside of Harry's bedroom.

"I don't know," Harry whispered, both of there eyes trained on the door watching for movement, the two clung to each other nervously as the doorknob turned.

"AHHHHH" Tonks and Harry both screamed as a large man walked through the door.

"BOY," yelled the enraged voice of Vernon Dursley from downstairs.

"Harry, its just me," Dudley said loudly enough to pull Harry from his yelling stupor.

"Tonks," Harry said to her, "its just Dudley." Tonks and Harry quit screaming and Dudley looked at Tonks with sudden interest.

"Who're you?" he managed to ask, "you're a…well a witch right?" he asked, Harry was shocked usually Dudley avoided anything about Harry's world.

"Yes, I'm part of the Order, and I'm 'watching' Harry," she said stifling a laugh as Harry scowled.

"Watching?" Dudley asked, "he's sixteen, what does he need to be watched for?" Harry scowled at Tonks and mouthed for Dudley not to ask, but he did anyway.

"Well you see Harry boy here is famous," Tonks said as if it were the most important and most well known thing in the muggle world.

"Famous?" Dudley asked again, "For what?"

"He defeated the Dark Lord You-Know-Who when he was just a baby," Tonks explained, "but now you-know-who is back and after Harry, so the Order sends out guards and aurors like me to watch Harry."

"Who is you-know-who?" Dudley asked Tonks, the two completely ignored the fact that Harry had flopped onto his bed muttering the occasional 'why me?'.

"Well he's the most evil and dark wizard since Grindewald," Tonks explained as if Dudley were supposed to know this already.

"But what is his name? Because I really don't know who."

"VOLDEMORT," Harry yelled, Tonks jumped and Dudley whispered his name.

"Why don't you just call him Voldemort then?" he asked Tonks.

"Because his name is the most feared name of all times, the only wizard you-know-who has ever feared was Albus Dumbledore himself," Tonks looked at Harry curiously when he snorted with laughter.

"The only one afraid of Albus Dumbledore is Albus Dumbledore," Harry muttered, "he's an evil conniving old goat-fucker," Harry said with a scowl. Tonks looked shocked at the usage of Harry's language, and Dudley just stared at his cousin in shock, since when did Harry James Potter speak so lowly of Albus Dumbledore?

"Goat-fucker?" Tonks asked Harry her jaw open at a slightly odd angle.

"Dumbledore is a goat-fucker; didn't you read those articles about Aberforth?" Harry asked when Tonks shook her head no Harry dug through his trunk for a moment before pulling out a very old newspaper. Tonks read out loud.

"_Albus and older brother Aberforth Dumbledore were put on trial this afternoon for questionable acts upon goats. Aberforth did not deny the claims but did claim that the animals were not goats, but in fact a rare breed of sheep, his younger brother Albus however did deny the claims, having no solid evidence both young men were let off free of any and all charges. A careful watch will be placed on both men throughout the next fifteen years of their lives, and any contact with goats, or sheep is prohibitive."_ Tonks was laughing half way through the paper and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Told you he was a miserable conniving, evil old goat-fucker," Harry whispered quietly. Dudley blinked a few times before speaking.

"That is absolutely disturbing," he whispered, causing Harry to laugh harder. Tonks looked disgusted by the fact that Albus Dumbledore had 'done the deed' with a goat.

"See you next week Harry," Tonks whispered before aparating out of Harry's bedroom. The mere noise caused Harry to jump and Dudley to laugh. Harry stood in the same spot for quite some time after Tonks had left just thinking…he shouldn't be moving a relationship along so quickly, he may have been gone six months…but for everyone else…that was only six hours.

"Later Harry," Dudley whispered before slipping out of his room. Harry sat on his bed and watched the ceiling.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he whispered quite liking the way it rolled off of his tongue, and he managed not to crack up into giggles when he heard a distant echo in his mind 'Don't call me Nymphadora.'

**a/n: hopefully this chapter isn't a disappointment, the first chapter was a prologue of maybe a bit of history, now that he's out of the time chamber time goes back to normal…he's a normal boy with normal problems after all. Harry/Tonks [Tarry or Honks**


	3. Wiccan Ways

**A/N: this chatper contains information about the belief in Wiccan magic as well as references to the television show Charmed. Please note any references to Charmed will make some sense even if you do not watch the show or haven't watched the show. Any questions e-mail me at leo(underscore)james(underscore)rp (at) yahoo (dot) com or PM me!**

The fading night soon turned to light Harry was up before dawn running around the city in his new shorts and tank, and a pair of athletic running shoes. He personally felt bad for Moody, who was sent to tail him today, Harry managed to keep his laugh away at the _clunk-thud_ he heard with Moody's running behind him. Harry returned home to see Hedwig sitting on his windowsill a fresh letter in her beak.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore told us not to right, It's me and Ginny writing at the moment, Ron was all 'We can't break the rules' odd of him eh? Anyway, Gin is going to be spending the summer at my family home in Italy, along with Luna, Seamus and Neville and you're invited, ask your relatives, and owl back the answer immediately, if you can come mom and dad will pick you up around three tomorrow after work. Hope to see you soon._

_All our love,_

_Hermione Jane and Ginerva (yea she just hit me) Michelle_

_P.S. seeing we're going out of country Tonks and Fred are being sent with us, George and Ron are going on vacation with the Weasley's too Romania to visit Charlie._

Harry frowned lightly at the part where Ron was reluctant to break rules and smiled lightly at the fact that Luna, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Ginny would want him to spend his summer with them. Harry grinned, "Tonks has to know about this already." Harry grabbed an old piece of notebook paper from his bag and wrote in blue pen.

_Hermione and Ginny,_

_Can't wait to see you, the relatives are leaving for their own vacation tonight, except Dudley he's going to be staying at Malcolm's house. If Luna, Seamus, or Neville are there this part is for them as well. I have something very important to tell the lot of you, if you can prove yourselves, you'll see what I mean! See you tomorrow afternoon._

_H.J._

"Here you go girl," Harry whispered allowing the owl to take paper in her beak and fly off to Hermione's, he grinned as the snowy white owl flew out of sight. Harry clucked his tongue happily and picked up a book for light reading. "This ought to be interesting," Harry whispered reading the title Witches in the muggle perspective By: Pratibha Olofsson. Harry thumbed his way to the table of contents and read the chapter titles, and then thumbing open to the chapter titled Wiccan Beliefs.

_I Magic_

_II Wiccan Beliefs_

_III Paganism_

_IV Amulets and Talismans_

_V Esbat and Sabbat_

_VI Spells_

_VII Witchcraft_

_VII Setting up your own altar_

_IX About the author_

_Males __**and **__females who follow the religion of Wicca are known as witches. Wicca is a nature-based religion based on pre-Christian beliefs that honors the earth as sacred and sees deity as both male and female, God and Goddess. Wicca was founded by Gerald Gardner in the 1950's._ _A Pentacle is a five pointed star in a circle, while a Pentagram is a five pointed star alone. Although sometimes thought to be a Satanic symbol, this is simply_ not_ true. The point of the Pentacle and Pentagram is always oriented upward, while the symbol often related to Satanism is an upside-down star. Historically, the Catholic Church used to label every practice which smacked of magic as Satanism or Black Magic. The Wiccans believe in Polytheism, which is the worship or belief in multiple gods or deities. The word is Greek in origin and literally means "many gods". Another symbol of the Wiccans is the Triquetra __Witchcraft The art of performing rituals, casting spells and doing other magical work. Often part of various Pagan beliefs, it is not a particular belief or religion in itself. Witchcraft does not involve the summoning of demons or worshiping Satan._

Throughout the rest of the chapter and the others Harry read about the belief muggles and wizards alike believed in the Wicca religion. "Interesting?" a nasally female voice said from the door, Harry looked up to see his aunt, Petunia standing in the door.

"Kind of," he answered with a shrug wondering what in the blazes the woman could possibly want.

"May I come in?" she asked shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Do I have a choice?" Harry asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No…not really," his aunt answered snappishly.

"Then by all means, come in," Harry said setting his book down after sticking a piece of paper in his book and closing it with a quick snap. He allowed his aunt to sit on his bed and stood on the other side of the room.

"Harry," she whispered so lightly Harry was sure he hadn't heard it at all, "I have some things for you…from your mother, I inherited them, but one…is a letter to you, on the envelope it says for me to give it to you when you're sixteen…yesterday you turned sixteen," she said.

"Glad you noticed," Harry said bitterly earning a sigh from his aunt.

"Here," she said handing him the paper she was holding tightly in her fist, "and the attic…has a large trunk with a piece of tape on the top…I wrote your name on it," she said turning to leave.

"Wait," Harry said as she reached the doorway.

"What is it?" she asked a tinge of hurt in her voice.

"I just want to know…why you didn't just treat me the same as you did Dudley?" he asked letting his own hurt show through.

"I would try to pin this on Vernon normally…but the fault is all mine…I was too lost in your eyes Harry…they're your mother's eyes. Every time I looked at you…I felt the same hate I had with Lily…I was jealous Harry, so I started studying Witchcraft on my own, it didn't last long…Lily was Wiccan as well…I passed it off as a phase," she whispered, "but the hate for Lily remained…I'm sorry," she whispered before turning and walking briskly out of the room before Harry could stop her. Harry sighed and made his way to the attic for some research. Upon reaching the attic he stopped seeing an emerald green trunk in the center of the room, a white piece of masking tape with his name written in small script on it.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered placing his hand on the top, a warm breeze passed through the room and an eerie green glow followed, a loud click was heard and the trunk's top opened on its own. Harry first decided to read the letter from his mother.

_Dearest Harry,_

_It is I your mother, Lillian Penelope Evans-Halliwell-Potter, in case you didn't know already you have relatives other than my sister and her son and husband, they're the Hallowell's and my first cousin's, making them your second cousin's. Don't worry too much about them, they'll show up if necessary, Notice I didn't change my last name either, I did quick to escape from the Evans name, but changed it back when I found my Aunt, Patty Halliwell and her mother Penelope Halliwell, they're a different type of magic practitioners, they are Wiccan. Many things will change after you read this letter Harry, even if I am alive you will have to meet your cousin's at least once, and my aunt if she's alive, my cousins will teach you the Wiccan way which I believe will help you in your quest to destroy the dark lord. The day you turn seventeen you will travel to San Francisco in the United States to meet them don't worry they'll be expecting you. This letter arrived a year in advance for a reason, please know that before the Dark Lord showed up at our house your father and I found something very unnerving about the Weasley's and Dumbledore, please be aware of his manipulations and their blind devotion._

_Much Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. There's a note in the trunk explaining everything about the craft before you visit your cousins._

Harry reached into the trunk and first found a set of plain white candles with a note attached. _Everlasting ritual candles_. Harry smiled lightly and pulled out a very old and heavy book with Triquetra engraved in the front, the leather cover of the book was a deep green color and covered with a layer of solid dust. Attached to the book was a simple note. _Book of Shadows._ Harry dug through the trunk and found quite a few numbers of interesting items including several pendants, one a carved silver Triquetra symbol on a silver chain, a golden dragon claw on a chain, and an amethyst gem on a separate chain connected to the bag of three pendants was another note. _The Triquetra symbolizes power, the dragon claw health and the amethyst peace and spiritual healing, wear them well._

Harry finished emptying the trunk and was surrounded by several items, the book, ritual candles, the three pendants, a bag of ritual gemstones, and a cedar box with things labeled as hearts, feet, and other random body parts of animals, and an assortment of other Wiccan tools, mostly to build his own altar.

In his altar building 'kit' his mother included an Athame (a double sided, ritual knife; often black handled) these knives have many purposes, but never used to cut. A bowl of and a bag of salt, representing the earth's element, Incense representing the air element two candles representing the God and Goddess, a bowl and a container of water to put in it representing the water element, a bell to describe sections of the ritual, a pentacle, a goblet used for drinking and in many rituals. A cauldron, for herb mixing, a wand (which he later found out was his mothers, four candles to place in four places at the outside of the altar, and the directions to set up his own altar with these items.

When Harry finished looking through the trunk and putting the items back and carried the trunk to his room it was already half way through the night, the clock blazed in bright red numbers, 3:49 a.m. Harry yawned and stashed the new trunk _inside_ of his new trunk after shrinking it vowing that tomorrow he would read the rest of that Witch book and maybe set up his altar before Hermione's parents showed up.

**a/n: Hope this chapter was good! All reviews are welcomed and much appreciated.**


	4. Fred is Responsible?

Harry woke much later than usual the clocks red numbers glowed 11:32 a.m. Harry groaned and got on his running clothes to go for a mid-morning run. Running through privet drive was comforting, Harry stopped to sit at the bus stop for a mid run break and watched the children play at the park across the street, their movement was oddly comforting. They ran fluidly and their bodies seemed to float, their voices carried to Harry reminding him of his own childhood, how things had gotten bad.

_Flashback_

"_Dudley wait up," Yelled four year old Harry Potter, his slightly older cousin had taken off down the street without him, when Dudley didn't stop Harry sat down on the pavement next to the road, by the bench watching the other children sadly._

"_Hi, I'm David," a boy said sitting next to Harry, Harry looked at the other curiously._

"_I'm Harry," Harry whispered looking down the street._

"_What's the matter?" David asked his face a mere four inches from Harry's._

"_My cousin left me at the park alone," Harry whispered looking down the street._

"_Oh," David said leaning back away from Harry and standing up. "Want to play?" David asked, Harry nodded and the two took off back to the park to play. Three hours later a shrill voice interrupted their play._

"_Harry James Potter," Harry's head snapped up to see his aunt yelling to him, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her middle tightly, instead of picking him up as usual and telling him it would be alright she grabbed his arm harshly and dragged him to the house where he was slapped lightly, not abusively, but enough to show him he had done wrong, and sent to bed without dinner. And Harry knew this was the start of many things that he would wish hadn't happened._

_End Flashback_

Harry sighed and watched three children play freeze tag for a bit, until their mother sent him a death glare, he simply rolled his eyes and took off at a grueling jog back to his home. Harry entered the house covered in a thin layer of sweat the thick August air had been much hotter than he imagined possible. After showering, changing and packing his new trunk up with literally everything he had ever owned he said goodbye to Dudley who was walking over to Malcolm's.

"Hey Dud…I thought you were going to Malcolm's at two-thirty," Harry said with a confused sound to his voice.

"I am," Dudley answered, "check your clock…its two forty-five," Dudley said shrugging and walking out the door and to his friend Malcolm's house at Number Eleven Privet Drive. Harry's eyes widened and checked the clock, a sudden nervous twinge in his stomach made it obvious he was nervous to talk to Hermione's parents without Hermione there. Harry watched the clock closely while nibbling on a turkey sandwich in the kitchen, when he heard a car pull in the drive he dropped his sandwich grabbed his trunk and ran out of the door, leaving his sandwich on the floor of the Dursley's home.

"Hullo Mr. Granger," Harry said cheerily. Mr. Granger smiled at Harry and offered to help him with his trunk, each took an end of the insanely heavy object, "How has your summer been?" Harry asked.

"Just fine Harry," Mr. Granger said politely, he apparently was to keen to see his daughter go on vacation with two girls, three boys, and two 'irresponsible' chaperones.

"It's good to see you again," Harry said after he had climbed into the backseat to Mrs. Granger.

"Same to you Harry dear," she said in a motherly tone, Harry grinned lightly at the two and let a comfortable silence fall between them, after all Hermione's house was only a twenty-five minute drive. Harry watched the countryside fly by with increasing speed as they reached the freeway, and it wind down as they reached the outskirt of a town near Little Whining, Harry smiled as he saw a spot where he remembered very well, he was only three, but it was defiantly memorable.

_Flashback_

"_Auntie Petunia?" Harry asked sitting on the blanket watching the stars, it was dark out Harry and his family were watching the stars and eating under them._

"_Yes Harry?" she asked lightly._

"_Can I have apple?" Harry asked, his aunt smiled at him and his uncle reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately._

"_Sure ya can kiddo," Vernon had whispered handing Harry the last apple._

"_But I wanted the apple," Dudley complained, Harry pouted and Petunia cut in harshly._

"_Sorry Dudley, Harry asked first," and that was the end of that, no one went against aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon, this time it was Dudley's turn to pout._

"_I'll share with you," Harry said politely, the two boys found a butter knife from the picnic basket and asked Vernon to cut the apple._

"_Thank you Harry," Dudley said with a happy smile, and the two boys ate their apple, Petunia and Vernon smiled happily and watched the sky waiting for the shooting starts to start. What a beautiful thing, a family, Vernon, Petunia, Harry, and Dudley, one big happy family, not for long._

_End Flashback_

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of he and Dudley sharing an apple, and Vernon being happy about it. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing that normally made either of them happy to say the least.

"What is funny Harry?" Mr. Granger had asked, Harry grinned and pointed to the park under a big oak tree.

"See that spot right there, my cousin Dudley and I…share an apple…right there," Harry said, Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow, what was funny about sharing an apple?

"Okay, yes I see it," Mrs. Granger interrupted knowing about Harry's family situation, Hermione had told her at the beginning of her second year in a letter to her about his family locking him in his bedroom with no food, or water.

"Home sweet home," Mr. Granger said taking a deep breath and pressing the garage door remote, Harry smiled as the garage door lifted and revealed another car basically identical to the one they were in, in all but color, and a motorcycle, and four pedal bikes.

"Thank you for picking me up Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said as Mr. Granger helped him with his trunk to the house. Upon entering the house Harry was knocked flat on his back as Hermione tackled him, causing him to drop his end of the trunk right on Mr. Granger's foot.

"Ouch," Mr. Granger muttered as the trunk came in contact with his big-toe.

"Oh Daddy quit being a baby," Hermione whispered helping Harry to his feet. Mr. Granger rolled his eyes lightly and allowed Hermione and Harry to bring Harry's trunk to the living room; they'd be leaving first thing in the morning.

"Hey Harry," a voice said from is right, Harry turned to see, Luna and Ginny sitting on the couch next to each other talking quietly.

"Hey Luna, hey Gin," Harry said with a smile before hugging both of them, "It's great to see both of you." The two girls shared a hardly noticeable look before Hermione announced that Neville and Seamus would be flooing in shortly. The four teenagers crowded around the fireplace and waited patiently for the Neville and Seamus to show up. When the fire flared green two red faced boys exited both sharing a blush before greeting their friends, Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the two boys before asking Hermione when Tonks and Fred were showing up. The six teenagers headed outside for some fresh air.

"They'll be here sometime around dinner," Hermione answered quietly, staring at a tree distractedly.

"Hermione…are you okay?" Harry asked noticing the look on her face.

"Yea…I'm fine Harry," she whispered, the other four were carefully examining Hermione's parents' garden gnomes, Ginny yelled over.

"Hermione there's something wrong with your gnomes, they don't run," Ginny had yelled, both Harry and Hermione laughed.

"They're muggle gnomes, they don't move they're made of concrete," Hermione yelled before letting out a sigh, Harry looked at her again.

"Hermione…you can tell me what is wrong," Harry said.

"It's nothing Harry," Hermione repeated this time more forcefully, Harry let it slide and then whispered to Hermione out of ears reach from the others.

"It's a boy," he whispered, Hermione's eyes widened but she shook her head, "A girl then," Harry whispered, Hermione shook her head harder, "just tell me Hermione."

"Fred," she whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow, Hermione liked Fred?

"What about him?" Harry asked her.

"I _like_ him," Hermione stated, glancing nervously at Ginny and lowered her voice.

"Told you it was a boy," Harry said with a slight chuckle before plucking a single blade of grass between his fingers and examining it carefully, Hermione hit him playfully in the shoulder and he laid down in the grass pointing up at the sky, "look, it's a lion, and snake," Harry said, Hermione's eyes followed his finger and she sat up to get a better look.

"I don't see it," Hermione complained, a few clouds shifted and the sun was soon secluded behind a layer of clouds, Ginny and Luna had settled under a large oak tree chatting quickly and quietly, whereas Seamus and Neville had taken to taking turns on an old tree swing.

"That's because it moved," Harry said trying to find the cloud again, "Damn," he whispered when he couldn't find it.

"You know you shouldn't use that type of language," a voice said from behind the spot where Hermione and Harry were sitting. Harry turned around to see Tonks and Fred, "Wotcher Harry," the voice whispered, it was Tonks.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said with a smirk, "have any nightmares lately?" he asked, Tonks nodded and she and Harry started talking quickly about their latest nightmares involving the movie _Deathwish_.

"You guys are such babies," Fred claimed after hearing some of Tonks' nightmare, Hermione just watched the two wide-eyed; they had actually watched the whole movie? "I don't even know what movie is, but I'm sure it's not that scary."

"Fred you don't know the half of it," Harry said defensively, Tonks nodded enthusiastically and Fred turned to Hermione.

"You're the muggleborn Hermione, tell them movie's are _not_ scary," he complained, Hermione looked at Fred with wide eyes causing Harry to chuckle.

"They _are_ scary," Hermione said, "me and Nancy went to see _Deathwish_ last night…we only stayed through the first half…then we chickened out," Hermione admitted with a sheepish blush.

"Okay seeing we're not leaving until tomorrow, we should all go to see this '_Deathwish'_ that you people claim to be so scary," Fred said rolling his eyes. Hermione, Tonks, and Harry all shook their heads manically.

"There is no way I'm watching that again," Harry said, Tonks and Hermione just kept nodding with Harry.

"Plus," Hermione cut in, "if we all were going to see a movie, we'd want to watch a comedy," she explained, "no screaming…just laughing." Fred rolled his eyes at the two women and Harry.

"Chickens," he muttered lightly before eyeing Ginny and Luna suspiciously. "Did you two notice anything off about Ginny and Luna?" Fred asked quietly enough so the two girls wouldn't hear.

"Not off…just odd," Harry said, Hermione laughed at Fred and Harry, how had they not figured it out? Tonks raised an eyebrow before watching the two girls for a moment and concluded quickly.

"They're dating," she stated, causing Fred to look shocked and Harry to choke on the water he was swallowing. Tonks patted Harry's back lightly, "cough it up," she said jokingly, Ginny and Luna had obviously noticed the commotion Harry's choking had caused and headed over to the group of people talking.

"Are you okay Harry?" Luna asked, Harry shook his head and kept coughing on his water. Ginny raised an eyebrow wondering what had caused such a reaction; it was shocking he'd never reacted so strangely in his life. After Harry quit choking on his water he took a gasping breath and Ginny spoke.

"So Harry what type of news did you get that made you choke?" she asked with a slight laugh, Harry shook his head not trusting his voice to work.

"Oh come on Harry tell them," Hermione teased, Harry raised an arm and pointed and Ginny, then at Luna, the two girls and Hermione all broke up into hysterical giggles.

"What's so funny?" Seamus asked as he and Neville came over to join the ever growing group of people standing under a large tree. After Ginny and Luna quit laughing, they spent much longer laughing than Hermione had, Ginny explained.

"Harry choked on his water when he found out Luna and Ginny were dating," Tonks explained; Ginny wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist; Fred raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak; secretly wondering why Hermione hadn't told him about this.

Neville chuckled lightly at the thought of Harry Potter choking on water, "Congratulations Ginny, Luna," he said a note of sincerity clean in his voice, he shook each of their hands and stood in his customary spot next to Seamus, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Harry grinned at the two girls before hugging them again.

"You know," he said jokingly, "It'd help if you'd tell me these things when I'm _not_ drinking water."

The six teenagers, Fred, and Tonks went into the house to find Mrs. and Mr. Granger cooking a meal fit for a king, Hermione grinned and Fred's jaw dropped. "You're making all this food just for us?" Fred asked, he reminded Hermione slightly of Ron, except way cuter and much more polite.

"Of course," Mr. Granger said, "Can't have the chaperones of the Italy trip get sick now can we?" Fred and Tonks both shook their heads and followed Mrs. Granger to the living room where she had asked them to go with her.

"Daddy," Hermione said with a grin.

"Yes dear?" he asked stepping over by the group of teenagers who were huddled by the patio door in the kitchen.

"Do you have any really…really scary horror movies…Fred doesn't believe in horror movies," Hermione said with a sigh in his ear. Mr. Granger laughed lightly.

"Yea, in my study I have a copy of _Psycho_," he said with a grin, Hermione shuddered at the mere mention of the title, anything to scare Fred.

"Good," Hermione said with a grin, "tonight is operation scare the shit out of Fredrick Walter Weasley." Harry heard Hermione's evil twinge to her voice and laughed.

"Good plan, good plan," Harry grinned.

"A month in Italy," Seamus said, "a whole month, it's amazing." Neville agreed and soon the six teenagers were discussing happily what they would do in Italy for a month.

"We should go to Naples," Neville said, "the place where Pizza was invented by Raffaele Esposito of Naples, in 1889." Hermione looked at Neville.

"How'd you know who invented Pizza?" she asked with a smirk.

"I did a little research," Neville said laughing, "plus pizza is great, possibly the best food ever created."

"Glad you think that," Mrs. Granger said interrupting any thought the others had, "because we have lots of pizza tonight." Neville gave a mock whoop for joy and Seamus raised an eyebrow, Fred grinned, and Harry laughed. Together the six teenagers and four 'adults' settled in for a nice meal.

"Daddy," Hermione interrupted as he went on to explain how a microwave worked to a very confused Fred.

"Yes dear?" he asked stopping in mid-sentence with Fred.

"Will you tell Fred here that movies _are_ scary," she begged him; he easily caved and turned back to the young man.

"Oh come on Mr. Granger," Fred said with a wave of his hand, "movies, whatever they are, are _**not **_scary." Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"I assure you Fred, movies _**can **_be scary," Mr. Granger said with a smirk. When Fred shook his head in disbelief Mr. Granger whispered in his ear, "me you, _Deathwish, _eight o'clock," Mr. Granger said, Hermione looked at her father like he was crazy, he hated horror movies.

"_Deathwish_?" Fred asked in disbelief, "You expect me to buy that crap?"

"_Deathwish_ is the worst and scariest movie I have ever seen," Harry muttered from the other end of the table, Fred didn't hear, but both Tonks and Hermione quietly agreed.

"Is it really that bad?" Mr. Granger asked when his daughter told him that she and her friends had to leave at halfway through.

"Yea," Tonks muttered, "Harry and I saw it…it was…" Tonks trailed off as she shuddered, Hermione looked at Harry and Tonks.

"I just can't believe you guys stayed through the whole thing," Hermione muttered.

"It was horrific," Harry whispered.

"Tell us the scariest part then," Fred challenged, Seamus, Neville, Luna, and Ginny looked up at Harry, Tonks, and Hermione expectantly.

"Near the end of the movie the main character was trying to sleep, but kept hearing noises outside his window, he was to afraid to see what it was, staring at the window and all, making everyone sure she was going to pop up right then, when she didn't we got quite confused," Harry trailed off as Tonks interrupted to finish

"As the man turned over and the demon-ghost girl lying right next to him," Tonks and Harry both shuddered remember the horrific scene as the demon-ghost girl has murdered the man in his bed.

Fred raised an eyebrow but Harry could see in his eyes he really didn't want to see a horror movie, "Not scary," he whispered, "but we have to pack and get to bed early tonight, our flight leaves at five a.m." Mr. Granger nodded and Tonks wiped her hand across her brow not ready to face the frightening movie again. Fred looked at the clock and announced to everyone that they had to pack their bags, "Don't forget clean underwear," he joked. "Then everyone straight to bed, Tonks and I will wake you at two; we need to be at the airport at three, two hours before our flight."

Hermione watched Fred with awe she had no idea he could be so responsible.

"I'll see you all in the morning," Hermione said pulling Luna, Ginny, and Tonks upstairs to sleep.

"Night Hermione," Fred called, "Night Gin, Luna, Tonks," he added after he received an odd look from the oldest. "Alright boys," Fred sad after he made sure everyone had packed, "sleep." Fred pointed to blankets and pillows he had conjured in the living room. "Sleep well Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for dinner."

"Fred when'd you get so responsible?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow after they had lie down for the night.

"When George and I opened the business…and George bailed on me," Harry's eyes widened.

"He bailed on you?" Seamus cut in, Fred nodded.

"Unfortunately George has chosen the wrong path in this war," Fred said sadly.

"He sided with you-know-who?" Neville asked with a twinge of fear and hurt, Fred shook his head.

"He sided with…Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "old-coot." Two boys turned to look at Harry in shock and Fred patted Harry on the shoulder affectionately.

"Dumbledore is leading the fight for the light though," Neville added.

"He also put blocks on my magic," Harry whispered, "and kept my true lineage from me…I found out through the goblins." Fred nodded, "How long have you known Dumbledore was an enemy?" Harry asked him, Fred shrugged.

"Third year at best," Fred whispered back watching as the other two boys let the news of Dumbledore's betrayal sink in slowly.

**a/n: soo this chapter is up, the support I've gotten from everyone here is amazing! Thank you all and Reviews really do help! Now I ponder what to call this chapter...hm**


	5. Ginny and Luna are Cozy

Harry groaned as Fred pulled on his arm, "Come on Harry you're the last one up, we have to be at the airport in twenty minutes."

"Go away," Harry groaned wrapping his pillow around his head.

"Fine I'll just go get Tonks," Fred said with an exasperated sigh, Harry looked at him and sighed before sitting up on the floor.

"I'm up…I swear," Harry muttered, Fred grinned triumphantly and walked out of the living room to get a cup of coffee before the cabs showed up to pick up the eight teens. Harry smirked and pulled the blankets once more around his head before falling back into a quick and short sleep.

"HARRY JAMES," Tonks' voice interrupted his dream, Harry half asleep yet felt Tonks grab his arm and pull him off of the floor. "If we miss our flight because of you I'll kick your little hero ass," Tonks muttered, Harry chuckled lightly and pulled on a clean shirt before stumbling to the kitchen.

"Morning Harry," Luna said with a light giggle as Ginny poked her in the stomach, "Gin I'm ticklish," she whispered lightly causing Ginny to poke her again, and Harry watched on with great amusement as a tickle war broke out between the two girls.

"Okay love birds break it up," Tonks said jokingly to Ginny and Luna, the two rolled their eyes at Tonks; Ginny smirked and pulled Luna onto her lap, Fred tapped Harry in the back of the head as he passed.

"Nice to see ya sleepy head," Fred muttered at Harry with a smirk. Harry looked at Fred and rolled his eyes before setting his eyes on a very sleepy Tonks who at the moment was sitting in the chair next to Luna and Ginny with a rather large cup of coffee, a piece of toast and a yawn ever y few seconds.

"Morning Hermione," Seamus said as he entered the kitchen his hair still damp from his shower, Hermione smiled at the Irish boy.

"Good morning to you as well Seamus," Hermione said with a smile, "and Neville good to see you as well," she said as Neville entered from the opposite direction his hair also wet from a recent shower.

Neville let out a groan before flopping into a chair and laying his head down on his crossed arms on the table falling into an extremely light sleep. Fred shook his head at the three other boys who had all taken to Neville's sleep idea and smacked them all upside the head; they grumbled but followed Fred to the living room with the girls to get their trunks for the trip as a horn beeped outside signaling the arrival of their cabs.

"Let's go guys," Fred said flicking his wand making the trunks all light weight, before putting glamour on them, now four boys and four girls made their way out to the cabs with normal muggle suitcases.

"So what is an airport?" Seamus asked on the way out to the cabs, Hermione rolled her eyes but the rest of the wizards and witches looked at her anxiously.

"It's like…a big parking lot with planes…erm…well just big vehicles that fly," Hermione concluded as best as she could, Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Well is it safe?" he asked looking at Hermione with wide eyes, Hermione just nodded and laughed.

"How're we splitting up for the cabs?" Tonks asked looking at the two separate cabs.

"I have no idea," Fred admitted standing next to Tonks, "but I have plan, I'll pick someone, then you can until the rest are picked…like we used to do for Quidditch." Tonks raised an eyebrow, but agreed, "I pick Hermione," Fred said with a grin as Hermione took her suitcase and walked over by him.

"Harry," Tonks said pointing to him, the cab drivers rolled their eyes at the tactics of the two elder teens but waited patiently. Harry walked over by Tonks with a smirk and stood next to her.

"Okay Hermione you pick next," Fred said in her ear.

"Luna," Hermione said pointing to the blonde girl with a smirk.

"Harry you're up," Tonks said, he looked over at Luna intending to pick Ginny just to make them angry at him but saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"Neville," Harry said with a grin at Luna and Ginny as Neville joined his and Tonks' group. The remaining two people, Seamus and Ginny looked at Luna expectantly.

"Ginny," Luna said with a smirk, Seamus and Ginny headed separate ways, Ginny heading to join her girlfriend Hermione and Fred, and Seamus heading to join Tonks, Harry, and Neville. The two separate groups climbed into the appropriate cabs.

_**Cab with Fred's group**_

"Ginny you have the front seat," Fred said as they made their way to the cab.

"What why?" Ginny protested.

"Because we don't want to have to watch a repeat of last night," Hermione muttered causing both Luna and Ginny to blush profusely.

"Last night?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow at his sister and Luna.

"Don't be silly Fredrick," Luna said in a dreamy way her voice far sounding distant, "we were only kissing." Fred laughed and agreed to let Hermione sit in the front as she became car sick very easily anyway.

"But I'm sitting in between you two," Fred said, reluctantly the two agreed and Hermione climbed into the front of the cab telling the drive where they needed to be. Within twenty minutes the cab pulled up to an overly populated airport with thousands of people running around.

_**Cab with Tonks' group**_

Seamus quickly claimed the front seat of the vehicle and allowed the other three to sit comfortably in the back seat, Tonks on the right, Harry in the middle, and Neville on the left.

"Tonks your elbow is in my ribs," Harry whispered as they had reached halfway to the airport.

"Sorry Harry," Tonks whispered pulling her arm away from Harry's body. Neville looked at Harry and then out the window without speaking apparently it was way too early in the morning for him, as he leaned against the door and closed his eyes tightly.

"I had a lot of fun on Friday," Harry whispered to Tonks regarding the movie, Tonks nodded in agreement.

"Next time we're seeing a comedy," she said, "I didn't think they could actually be _scary_," however Harry had stopped listening at next time. His heart filled with hope and he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. "What?" Tonks asked quietly not wanting to alert Seamus in the front seat.

"You said next time," Harry whispered looking at her with a grin, Tonks' face fell momentarily.

"Well I mean…only if you want to hang out again," she added hoping she hadn't scared the younger child away.

"Of course I do…I didn't think you'd want to," Harry whispered. Tonks let a grin creep its way onto her face and turned to look out the window.

_Could he really like me?_ Tonks had about a thousand similar thoughts to that about Harry she had only met him a year ago at the time around his birthday when Moody and some of the other Order members had been sent to pick him up, luckily for her she had been sent as well.

Harry meanwhile was lost in his own thoughts. _What could she possibly see in me? Other than the fame and money of course._

_**The Airport**_

Soon the cab pulled up behind the other and the eight piled out of their cabs, Seamus and Neville chatting happily and Luna and Ginny standing tiredly outside the cab observing the large airport.

"Knut for your thoughts," Fred whispered to Hermione as she watched her friends happily.

"Luna and Ginny are so…cozy," she whispered, "it's extremely adorable."

"Do you really expect a knut…because I don't have one," Fred admitted turning out his pockets, Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred and pushed him playfully. "Alright guys let's get through this 'security'," Fred said pulling the tired group behind him as Tonks counted out some muggle money and handed it to the tired looking cab drivers who graciously accepted the money before getting in their cabs and driving away.

Tonks distributed passports to the teens except Hermione who had one from her previous out of country experiences. Neville examined his passport it read precisely.

Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom

Age: 16

D.O.B.: July 30th 1980

Weight: 197 lbs

Neville laughed as his picture zoomed out of his passport to annoy Seamus', of course to the muggles the pictures were non-moving, but to the wizards and witches great amusement the pictures seemed to have minds of their own. Ginny's picture and moved to Luna's passport where the two were now making out much to the two girls' amusement, and Tonks' picture had come to talk to Harry and the two were talking with exaggerated movements of the mouth. Fred and Hermione's pictures were talking and every once and a while Hermione's counterpart would blush and Fred would laugh.

Fred grabbed a pack of airline tickets from his pocket and handed them to the appropriate people. Luna and Ginny high-fived each other when they saw that they would be seated next to each other for the entirety of the flight. "First stop, security," Hermione muttered as they came up to a bunch of metal detectors.

"Ma'am you're going to have to remove your belt," the security man said to Tonks as she set off the alarm once again, everyone else had already been through the metal detectors and were waiting patiently on the other side.

"Are you serious?" Tonks said, Harry's eyes perked up and his head swung around before realizing Tonks hadn't meant 'Sirius'. "Whatever," she muttered unhooking her belt, pulling it from its loops and slamming it on the conveyor belt.

_Beep Beep Beep_ "DAMNIT," Tonks yelled, "What else are you people going to make me take off?" The security man raised an eyebrow at the distraught woman and thought for a second.

"Your shirt," he said jokingly, Tonks sent him a death glare and he apologized quickly.

"You know that is sexual harassment," Harry said walking up to the man, Tonks shook her head.

"You're going to get us in trouble Harry…just go I'll take care of him," Tonks said feeling honored that Harry would choose to protect her. Tonks slipped her wand from her back pocket and deactivated the alarm before walking through again, "see no big deal Harry," she said showing him the wand clenched in her fist before she slipped it into the holster on her wrist.

Soon the eight were sitting in small groups waiting at the gate for their plane to begin boarding. Neville and Seamus sat across from each other throwing wads of paper at each other. Harry sat next to Neville and Tonks sat next to him, on the opposite side Luna and Ginny were sitting next to Seamus and Hermione and Fred were walking back from the food court hands full of food for the group. Harry dozed off to sleep with nearly an hour to wait for the plane to arrive, Tonks nearly jumped out of her chair when his head came in contact with her shoulder, he jerked awake. "Sorry," he said with a yawn.

"S'okay," Tonks said yawning directly after him the two stretched their legs and lay back against the wall. Most of the group fell into a light sleep while waiting for the plane except Ginny who kept stroking her girlfriend's hair lightly as she slept.

"Gate H33 to Italy now boarding," a loud voice said causing seven people to jump up taking a deep breath from their shock. "Rows 52-49 please check in now," Harry pulled on Tonks.

"C'mon we are in row 50," Harry said the remaining six watched as Harry and Tonks disappeared into the terminal.

"Row 50 seat one and two," Tonks muttered looking at her and Harry's tickets.

"Here," Harry said pointing and climbing into the first seat and pulling Tonks into the seat next to him, "look I have a window seat," Harry said with a light smirk.

"This is the hugest plane I ever saw," Tonks said, she had in fact seen a plane but it was two passenger plane in her auror training that she had seen.

"I noticed," Harry said looking out the window, "wonder where everyone else is sitting?"

"Hermione, Fred, Luna, and Ginny are on the second level…and Seamus and Neville are somewhere near the front," Tonks whispered having bought the tickets herself the day before.

"There's a second level?" Harry asked an eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"Apparently," Tonks said leaning into her chair comfortably.

Twenty minutes later after everyone had been boarded a voice tuned in above their heads, "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff." Harry snapped his seatbelt and nudged Tonks who pointed out she had already snapped hers.

_**Harry and Tonks**_

Soon the plane was up in the air and Tonks turned her head to look at Harry ignoring the man who was hitting on her on the other side of her.

"Oh come on," the blonde man said slightly annoyed, "your son won't mind," he said pointing at Harry.

"No I will NOT make out with you," Tonks said raising her hand to slap him, Harry grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Yea mom don't hit him," Harry said cheekily Tonks glared and to prove a point kissed Harry on the lips. The man looked disgusted.

"You know that's incest," he said looking at the two.

"He's not my son you dimwit," Tonks muttered after she had pulled away from Harry who looked quite dazed. "But hopefully he won't run away after that show," Tonks said blushing lightly, Harry shook his head.

"That was…amazing Tonks," he whispered, "want to watch a movie during the flight?" he asked picking up the remote.

"Sure," Tonks said to Harry who flipped through a short menu of movies, "NOT that one," she said as Harry rested on _Deathwish_.

_**Ginny and Luna**_

"What do you want to do?" Ginny asked Luna who was doing a crossword with great concentration before she set it down and smirked at Ginny. Luna lifted her hand to trace Ginny's face line finding the scar directly above Ginny's eyebrow she let her finger rest in that spot.

Ginny smiled lightly knowing Luna felt bad about that particular scar; she had gotten it from Luna in their first year during their flying lesson after the two collided. "You know I don't blame you," Ginny whispered raising her hand to touch the scar on Luna's jaw; the one Luna had got in the very same collision.

"I don't blame you either…it just reminds me how we met," Luna said a dreamy smile on her face.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered dragging her finger across the scar lightly, a spot she had memorized lately, the one that reminded both of them how they had met, grateful that they did.

"You know I'm kind of glad we crashed that day," Luna said adjusting herself getting closer to Ginny.

"Me too," Ginny whispered she could feel Luna's hot breath on tickling her chin as they talked.

"I…" Luna began talking and Ginny cut her off with a chaste kiss to the lips neither of them noticing that both of the men in their row were watching them with wide eyes. Ginny pulled away from Luna and rested her forehead against Luna's before whispering, "What were you saying?" emitting a soft giggle.

"I love you," Luna whispered intertwining her fingers with Ginny's.

_**Fred and Hermione**_

Hermione gripped her seat tightly as the plane took off, she hated the take off's and the landings. "Are you okay?" Fred asked looking at Hermione with worry evident in his light honey colored eyes. Hermione nodded quickly and Fred shrugged, she didn't have to tell him if she was afraid. "We can talk about something…I mean if you don't like flying," he offered, she nodded but her grip on the armrest didn't let up.

"When did you become 'responsible'?" Hermione asked him.

"When George took the wrong side," Fred said with a sigh, it was hard being a twin…but even harder being a twin with someone who chose the wrong side in the war.

"He sided with you-know-who then?" Hermione asked; Fred shook his head.

"Dumbledore," he answered lightly.

"Oh."

_**Seamus and Neville**_

"Exploding snap?" Seamus asked pulling out a deck of cards.

"No…there are muggles on this plane," Neville said pulling out a normal deck of cards, "I'll teach you how to play rummy though," Neville offered. Seamus agreed and the two played rummy for the remainder of the flight.

_**Airplane overall**_

The flight attendants soon offered a meal to the passengers of the plane after all a flight to Italy was only a quarter over. "Milk, Juice, or water," a flight attendant offered a man in the very back row.

"I'm good thank you," the man said, "how long until we land?"

"An hour and a half," the flight attendant said with a sigh before continuing up the row to deliver drinks.

**A/N: so everyone got their first Ginny/Luna kiss and their first Harry/Tonks kiss! The next chapter will be mainly about the arrival in Italy and arriving at Hermione's Italy home. Review! Thank you to an anonymous reviewer Barbara who pointed out a flight from London to Italy wouldn't be that long...I was thinking about the flight I'm taking in October...Thirteen hours...shudder**

**Ciao **


	6. Hermione is Rich?

_**Seamus and Neville**_

"I'm bored," Seamus complained after the two had played several hands of rummy, Neville rolled his eyes at other and whispered lightly.

"Then do something about it," Seamus gave Neville an odd look and Neville raised an eyebrow before whispering again, "I double dog dare you…she's a total hottie and you know it," Neville said to Seamus about a flight attendant he had been eyeing earlier. Seamus blushed forty shades of red as she approached their row. "Oh come on Seamus…you'll never see her after this anyway," Neville prompted.

"Excuse me sir would you like a drink?" asked the particular flight attendant to Seamus, she was the ideal girl Seamus had pictured in his mind, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, quite tall, nice legs, he couldn't help but admire her. Seamus blushed lightly and told her in a shy voice.

"Erm…you're very pretty," Seamus muttered before blushing deep red thoroughly glad that she had blushed as well.

"Well," the flight attendant said after a thorough blush, "You're not that bad yourself, now…anything to drink?" she asked Seamus who just shook his head lightly. Neville shot Seamus a smirk and looked at the flight attendant who had been following the other.

"Anything to eat?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Erm…no," Neville muttered and the girl walked away.

_**Fred and Hermione**_

"Fred," Hermione whispered trying to get his attention he had 'borrowed' her iPod and was now singing out loud and playing the drums on his legs with two pens. Hermione sighed before grabbing the ear buds and pulling them out of his ears.

"Hey," Fred complained as Hermione turned off the iPod.

"You were causing a scene," Hermione muttered turning red as a few people turned to look at them again. Fred grinned.

"You'll get used to me," he said with a smirk, "and my scene causing abilities, unless you don't remember the end of this year," he said with a slight laugh, Fred frowned, "it took me and George ages to plan that portable swamp."

"Fred," Hermione said putting her hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry…about George," she whispered.

"So am I Herms, so am I," Hermione normally would have thrown a fit at someone calling her Herms…but from Fred it seemed cute, she smiled lightly and laid her head on his shoulder nearly forgetting they were on an airplane. "Comfy?" Fred asked, Hermione nodded and Fred wrapped his arm around her holding her lightly, the two becoming comfortable drifted to sleep on the plane.

_**Ginny and Luna**_

"Ginny are there crumple horned snorkacks in Italy?" Luna asked a dreamy expression overtaking her face. Ginny smiled lightly at Luna's words and she whispered in Luna's ear.

"I don't think so Hun," Ginny said, she had of course noticed there were only two times she had never seen Luna with a dreamy expression, once in the Department of Mysteries…and the other when she had asked Ginny out. "Luna?" Ginny said quietly.

"Yea?" Luna asked lightly turning to look at Ginny.

"How come you can see the Thestrals?" Ginny asked quietly, the dreamy look left Luna's eyes and Ginny realized she was probably thinking pretty hard.

"I was nine," Luna answered, "and my mother…she was a spell creator, I was curious with what she was doing…so she told me I could come to the basement with her to watch…a vase which was holding a potion…exploded," Luna trailed off and Ginny whispered quickly.

"I'm sorry Hun…you don't have to finish," Ginny said quickly.

"She saved me," Luna whispered a twinge of horror in her voice, "she dove in front of me to protect me all the pieces of vase went into her body…and that's all I got was a scar," Luna whispered her voice becoming more serious quickly.

"Luna," Ginny whispered, "you don't ha," Ginny stopped speaking seeing a tear roll down Luna's cheek, "babe," she whispered quietly wiping her tear away with her finger, Luna's eyes locked onto her own, "I'm sorry," Ginny whispered pulling Luna into as tight of a hug as possible on a plane.

_**Tonks and Harry**_

"Harry you bore me," Tonks whispered jokingly, the man next to her, the annoying blonde had fallen asleep and was snoring rather loudly.

"Good," Harry whispered back, "I'm no fun ask anyone."

"Oh you are so fun," Tonks said back her voice rising in volume.

"You are so more fun," Harry retaliated raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Yea you're right I'm more fun," Tonks grinned, Harry looked at her in shock.

"You were not supposed to agree," he growled playfully. Tonks pouted.

"But it's my job to agree with you," she said her voice louder than before, the blonde man jerked from his sleep and Harry and Tonks cracked up in laughter.

"Tonks," Harry asked lightly, the older girl was startled at the pitch and volume of his voice.

"Yea Harry?" she wondered quietly back.

"Why are you coming to Italy with us?" he asked looking her directly in the eyes, "after all, Neville, Seamus, and Hermione are all of age." Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione's parents said she could have Luna and Ginny go along, but no boys unless there was adult supervision," Tonks explained, "so Hermione begged me," Tonks said with a sigh, "Well to be honest it more included her saying 'Tonks Wanna come to Italy.' And me saying 'ITALY YES," Tonks explained with a laugh. Harry laughed and tapped her forehead with his hand jokingly.

"Dork," he said with a laugh, his stomach however lurched as the plane turned to land and they circled the airport.

_**Everyone…**_

The plane circled the airport to prepare for landing; the man in the back of the plane watched the black haired boy and the girl next to him. "Excuse me," the man said to a flight attendant. "Do you know who the boy with black hair is?" he asked, he recognized him…from somewhere. The flight attendant shook her head and the man sighed. The plane landed smoothly and soon they were all filing off. The man deliberately ran into the black haired boy. "I'm sorry," the man said putting on a charming smile to Harry.

"Its fine," Harry said looking at Tonks with a raised eyebrow.

"May I ask your name?" the man said, "I recognize you," he said.

"I'm Harry," Harry answered the man's eyes flashed.

"Potter?" he asked quietly, Harry nodded and Tonks slipped her wand from its holster and held it calmly at her side. "I'm sorry," he whispered quickly, "My name is Leo, Leo Wyatt." Harry looked at the man in shock.

"You know my cousins," Harry whispered, Tonks gave a confused look; Leo nodded and whispered quietly to Harry.

"They don't even know yet," Leo said with a raised eyebrow.

"They don't know that they're?" Harry looked at Leo for confirmation and the man nodded lightly. "When are they supposed to find out?" Harry asked.

"Three years…" Leo said, Harry groaned, "and they're supposed to help me with the Dark Prat next year…oh bother," Harry muttered angrily, Leo thought for a moment.

"I'll help them," he whispered, "I know I'm not supposed to…but they'll be ready next year…on your birthday," Leo said before looking at Harry and Tonks and vanishing into thin air.

"Who the **Bloody **_Hell_ was that?" Tonks asked.

"Leo Wyatt," Harry answered cheekily.

"Do you know him?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Only by letter," Harry answered, "from my mother…he's a whitelighter," Tonks looked at Harry in shock.

"I thought Whitelighters were really rare…that's what I learned in Auror training at least," Tonks said her eyes changing color rapidly.

"They are…to normal witches and wizards, he is the whitelighter to my cousins…the charmed ones," he whispered, Tonks' hair changed from brown to blonde rather quickly.

"**THE** charmed ones?" she asked, "wow...your cousins?" Tonks took a moment for this to settle in and the two walked off the plane to meet up with the others.

"Tonks, Harry," a voice yelled by the luggage rack, it was Neville and Seamus.

"Hey guys," Tonks yelled waving and dragging Harry over to the two boys. Soon enough Hermione and Fred got out of the terminal and heard the yell to them, and last was Ginny and Luna who walked slowly hand in hand enjoying the airport sounds.

"I hate airports," Hermione muttered as they stood and waited patiently for Hermione's limo driver.

"Miss Granger," an Italian voice said from behind the group, Hermione turned on a heel and smiled.

"Paolo!" she said happily before beckoning the group to follow her.

"I had no idea…Hermione was rich," Tonks whispered in Harry's ear as they approached a large old manor in the limousine. Harry only nodded as they drove up a long driveway; Hermione looked at everyone before coughing and whispering.

"Erm…welcome…to the Granger home in…Italy," Hermione said, the limo driver opened the door and eight scrambled out onto the walkway.

"Hermione," Fred said quietly, "When'd you get so rich?" he asked. Hermione laughed and looked at the others who wore a similar look of disbelief.

"Mum and dad…erm…won the lottery…before I was born," Hermione muttered her face burning hot.

"Wow," Neville said examining the landscape plants and trees of every shape, color and size were everywhere, "the greenery is amazing," Neville whispered touching the petal of a rose on the bush.

"So this is the kitchen…and this is Gretta, she's the cook," Hermione said, Gretta curtsied to Hermione and spoke in little English.

"Miss Granger," she said in a heavy Italian accent before asking, "What is you needing?" she asked, Hermione smiled at her mangled Italian.

"Posso parlare italiano e tradurre se desiderate[**I can speak Italian and translate if you want**" Harry spoke quickly, Gretta sighed in relief.

"Infine qualcuno può parlare la lingua, esso è inglese parlare difficile, che cosa può io ottenervi i capretti oggi[**Finally someone can speak the language, it is difficult speaking English, what can I get you kids today?**" Gretta said with a grin.

Harry turned to Hermione, "What do we want?" he asked with a grin as the group looked at him in shock.

"Um…anything," Hermione whispered trying to get over her shock.

"Qualche cosa farà Gretta abbiamo mangiato intorno quattro ore fa, ma sono sicuro che tutti noi apprezzerebbe qualche cosa di piccolo per pranzo. [**Anything will do Gretta we did eat around four hours ago, but I'm sure all of us would appreciate something small for lunch**." Harry said with a grin to Gretta. "E un piacere venirli a contatto. [**And a pleasure to meet you**," Harry smiled and Gretta curtsied before hustling the children out of her kitchen.

As the group moved on with the tour Tonks stopped Harry and pulled him into a spare bedroom and shoved him against a wall. "Since when do you speak Italian?" she asked him harshly. Harry looked confused.

"Oh…it's a family trait," Harry whispered trying to squirm from Tonks' grasp. "Tonks," he whispered turning slightly red, "You're hurting me," he muttered, Tonks grinned.

"Wonder how long we have before they notice we're gone," she said quietly, Harry looked at Tonks.

"Right about now," Harry muttered as the door flung open, neither Harry or Tonks moved.

"Do you want to get lost?" Hermione asked grabbing Harry by the shirt and Tonks by the arm before pulling them out of the room.

**a/n: Okay so I said I wanted an update on Friday or Saturday…but my parents dragged us up north to visit my grandmother…she doesn't even have a computer. Hopefully this chapter is okay…it was slightly rushed. I love you all! REVIEW! **


	7. Hey guys long time no talk

Hey guys it has been a LONG time eh?

Well I'm here to make a few announcements.

First off I will be continuing this story, but I think I am going to re-write parts add some detail so it is going to be under construction.

And second, my good friend Bethany just got a new account here and it would be amazing if you guys could be cool and check her story out, reviews are helpful to writers like myself and her. In my opinion she is a way better writer than myself, but I know you guys are enjoying this story so I have decided to get over the rude reviews and continue. Like "be a man rub some dirt in it" k. so. I'm going to give you guys the URL of her story and profile page. Please check them out as a favor to me. I will be starting over at chapter one, replacing chapters and all so please stick around.

Much love.

Jamie

www.fanfictiondotnet/dancingonraindrops

www.fanfictiondotnet/s/4482397/1/EvenGoldenBoysTarnish

the story is amazing.

Trust me.


End file.
